Summer Camp
by Undercover Princess
Summary: Alayna Tanner has known Logan forever but hasn't seen him since 4th grade. What happens when Alayna's summer camp brings her to the place where the boys of Big Time Rush are? YOU get to pick who she ends up with!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: READ! Sorry this is so short but I want to know if it's good enough to continue! Alayna could end up with any guy in Big Time Rush**

My name is Alayna; I have known Logan Mitchell since we were both in diapers. Our mothers had been best friends years before we were born. They were known for throwing parties on any or no occasion so Logan and I had to hang out a lot. By the time we entered Kindergarten we were the best of friends.

We were together until the end of the fourth grade when Logan and his parents moved to Minnesota and my parents decided to go to the other side of the world. It was hard for us to leave but we were determined to stay in contact by email.

As everyone knows, not everything goes according to plan. We started out emailing every day, and then it turned to every week, then once a month. We eventually lost complete contact with each other in a year.

I had moved to the Philippines but then my mom wanted to live with her sister in California for a few years. So we packed our things and headed to California where I would start my freshman year in high school. It wasn't until my sophomore year that I ran into Logan.

At my school we had to do two sports to count as a P.E. credit or take P.E. and could not stand doing P.E. so I joined two sports. I did swimming and cheerleading. I was surprisingly good at swimming and cheerleading came naturally since I had been taking dance and gymnastics since I could walk.

It was just my luck that those two sports would have their summer camp at the same time. See summer camp for sports was going to a nice hotel where we would begin practicing for the school year. They always went to nice hotels so the students would want to go and not skip out.

I had fun my first year of it. Since there were many girls in swimming and cheerleading they put the camps in The Palm Woods but it started at different times. Cheerleading was early in the morning and after lunch it was swimming. Why the Palm Woods you ask? Well the cheerleaders picked it since they knew that's where the rising talent was.

They wanted to be discovered as dancers and do cheerleading camp at one time. At the end of the camp there is a competition against other teams that are also at the summer camp. The swimmers also do a meet against the other schools.

We had just arrived at the Palm Woods and everyone was heading to their rooms so they would check it out. Mr. Bitters checked us all in but didn't seem to happy about checking in a bunch of teenagers. There were thirty of us all together swimming and cheerleading. Not to mention the other schools. I had my best friend Charlotte or Charlie, as she preferred to be called with me.

We were one the girls that were doing both sports. Camp didn't start until tomorrow so we decided to hang around the pool. Swimming hadn't started yet so why get in the pool? We got the guys to put our stuff in our room with some persuading and hair flipping.

I didn't have a bathing suit on, I was wearing my denim skirt with a Finding Nemo t-shirt and Abercrombie flip-flops. I tied my hair into a messy bun to keep it out of my face. I loved sunglasses so I had blue aviators to match the outfit perfectly

Charlie was wearing almost the same thing but she had a Hollister t-shirt and lime green flip-flops. She wore her green shutter shades that I gave her since the Sunglass Hut had a sale. Those shades just gave me a headache.

We made our way to the pool and I saw a face that I never thought I would see again.

**Sorry for no dialogue but I had to introduce everything. Should Charlie become a main character?**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review either way but no flames! I need at least three reviews before I continue.**

**Alayna's outfit: remove spaces! **

**http: /www. polyvore. com/ch .1_alayna/set?id=20266100**

**Charlie's outfit: remove spaces!**

**http: /www. polyvore. com/ch_charlie/set?id=20266468**


	2. Chapter 2

"Logan?" I almost yelled.

He looked straight at me and I hoped he remembered who I was, or I was going to look like a big idiot. My thoughts disappeared when he yelled "Alayna?"

He started his way towards me, but I stayed put because I have seen too many movies where the guy and the girl run to each other in slow motion, and with my clumsiness I would run into him head on.

Logan captured me in a bear hug, which I happily returned.

"What-Why-How…I mean…umm…what are you doing here, I haven't seen you in years? Logan sputtered.

"I've been in California for two years and I'm here at the Palm Woods for my sport summer camp! What are you doing here?"

"I'm in a band called Big Time Rush with my three other friends and we came here to be famous. We get to work with Gustavo Roque."

Then three guys walked up next to Logan and one guy totally caught my eye. He had amazing brown hair and definitely had killer abs.

"Guys, this is Alayna. Alayna, this is Carlos," he pointed to a Hispanic teenager with a helmet on "Kendall," he pointed to a blond guy with massive eyebrows, "and James." He was the one who had caught my eye. I hoped he didn't notice me staring at his smile.

"Where have you been hiding her?" James asked Logan bringing me out of my trance.

I laughed. " We haven't seen each other since I was in fourth grade. I guess it was just fate that we saw each other again."

"Alayna!" someone yelled. I turned towards the voice and saw that it was Charlie.

" We're going out for lunch. C'mon!"

" It was really nice meeting you guys, and Logan we totally need to catch up." I waved them goodbye.

" Oh, wait! Here's my number since I'm here for sports camp it will be hard to just find me." I handed Logan the number and ran back the direction Charlie came from.

Logan's POV

"Dude, spill!" James demanded.

" Okay, chill! Our moms were best friends so we grew up together until I moved to Minnesota and she moved across the world."

"Did you guys date?" Carlos asked curiously.

" I was eleven and she was ten! So no we didn't date!" I thought it was obvious we were only friends, but I'd never admit she was my first crush.

Before they could ask any more questions I went back to our room to think about what just happened.

Alayna definitely grew up to be beautiful. I remember my mom always telling her that and Alayna would just blush.

I didn't know about my feelings toward her since it's been five years since we hung out.

She could be a totally different person now but I'm hoping she is still like she was when she was ten a daredevil that could put a smile on anyone's face.

I saw the way the guys looked at her. They weren't oblivious to her looks. James is going to be the one to flirt with her and possibly win her over.

I remembered she gave me her number so I programmed it into my phone and decided to call her to ask when we could catch up.

I got her voicemail but first I heard her caller tone, which was High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup. "Hey, it's Logan we should catch up sometime. I was thinking tonight over some pizza? Just call me once you get this message."

I left the message and walked back out to the pool where I heard James talking to Kendall and Carlos.

"I totally call dibs on Alayna!"

" No way man! You didn't even see her first."

"What about Logan? Don't you think he likes her?"

Logan heard everything and walked up to them to give him a piece of his mind.

Meanwhile…

Alayna POV

Charlie and the other girls and guys decided that they wanted seafood, so we went to Red Lobster. The guys kept throwing the biscuits and some shrimp and the girls while the screeched.

All of them were like family to me. Sometimes they just annoy the crap out of you but you still love them.

The food was so good but it didn't distract me from thinking about Logan and his friends.

I knew if Logan was friends with them then they were definitely good people. Hopefully I would get the chance to hang out with them during my free time.

Our school gave us a card for any food expenses we had so money was not a problem. We just paid and left.

All of the girls went shopping while the guys did whatever guys do. They invited me to come with them but I wanted to spend time with Logan.

I got back to my room and decided to put on a bathing suit so I could go tanning once I found Logan.

Then I realized my phone was in Charlie's purse and ran out the door to catch her before they left for the mall.

As soon as I made it down the hall I ran smack into somebody and fell hard to the ground. I had the wind knocked out of me so I just laid there until I saw a hand in front of me and a voice saying "Are you okay?"

**Please read this!: I hope you guys liked this chapter! You must review so I will continue writing! There were more than 40 views on the first chapter but one review!**

** At least three reviews for me to continue!**


End file.
